brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/20 September 2017
06:31 brb 06:54 gello 06:55 Hi 06:55 Trying to fix a glitch with the Reviews home page# 06:56 k 06:56 Sometimes I hate that I right 06:59 I wish you could chose to see the code behind individual templates, I can't even work out where the broken temple is. We need more comments in the code to make it more obvious. You see, I only know Python and I don't understand JavaScript, so it needs to be pretty obvious for me 07:00 It says it's just a comma causing a problem, so I should be able to fix that 07:00 yeah 06:54 gello 06:55 Hi 06:55 Trying to fix a glitch with the Reviews home page# 06:56 k 06:56 Sometimes I hate that I right 06:59 I wish you could chose to see the code behind individual templates, I can't even work out where the broken temple is. We need more comments in the code to make it more obvious. You see, I only know Python and I don't understand JavaScript, so it needs to be pretty obvious for me 07:00 It says it's just a comma causing a problem, so I should be able to fix that 07:00 yeah 07:08 This Wiki's code gives me a headache (wall) 07:14 IMO wikia should put guides/instructions for that stuff 07:16 yea 07:19 I've emailed Toa, it's beyond me 07:19 There is no comma, and yet it is saying that a comma is causing the error. Logic 07:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujB-BZn3C4g can't get this out of my head lol 07:33 lol 07:41 Here we go again, apparently the word will end on Saturday 07:41 When the mysterious planet X collides with the Earth, even though we would have seen it by now 07:46 yeah 07:47 plus, There's no SBURB Beta releasing on saturday 07:47 (sorry I am the onlyone who will understand that joke) 07:47 i can explain it if you want 07:55 yeep I am alone 07:57 do explain 07:59 Well SBRUB is a game from a webcomic that when the it started to be played Suddenly (I found an article says "Suddenly a planet will collide with earth) a meteor appear in the font of the earth 07:59 and the beta was at April 13th and the Alpha was at November 11th 11+13=24 which is pretty close to 23 07:59 gello 07:59 Hi 07:59 How're you? 07:59 Hi everyone. 08:00 Oh, good, thanks. And you? 08:00 * Dadaw is picked to test the SBURB Beta at September 23rd holy XD 08:00 Great thanks 08:00 good you hear you're good, how's shiva? 08:02 He's even better than me, thanks for asking :) 08:02 lol, yw 08:02 * Dadaw test 08:02 test 08:02 And how are you, Dadaw? 08:02 i am fine, thank you 08:02 He will come here soon. 08:02 k 08:04 Today he found a white puppy and brought it home. 08:04 Cleaned it up and feeded it. 08:05 And named it Toby Fox. 08:05 How good of him 08:05 hey 08:05 Hi 08:05 Hi. 08:05 sup 08:06 gello 08:07 lol Flutter, 08:07 Toby Fox might make a new megalovania soon btw 08:07 depend on how it will get into Hiveswap 08:08 Now we have an annoying dog in our house. 08:08 yeep 08:08 now teach him how to bark megalovania and you will get the dogolovania 08:09 However, it seems not so annoying, as that dog (Toby) was, unlike my husband. 08:10 xd 08:10 I Want to play HIveswap, but today computers need 4GB RAM to play 2D games, what a shame 08:10 I got a free day today, and my husband was home too. 08:11 And he has been singing «I'm Blue» for the whole day. 08:11 i have to watch a dog and take them fora walk when i don't want to 08:11 *fora 08:11 *for a 08:12 Oh, we have two dogs now: adult and a puppy. 08:12 And a kitten. 08:12 i have a dog. but my mom takes care of him, unless she's gone 08:12 obv. 08:13 Do you have a big dog or a small? 08:14 big 08:14 he's a black lab. 4 years old 08:15 Nice. 08:15 I like dogs, but I have too much fragile equipment in my vintage collection for a dog to be around 08:15 We have a German Shepherd and white Shiba Inu. 08:16 nice 08:16 Doge Meme is Shiba Inu too, but not white. 08:17 Lav, where did you get that equipment? 08:17 Antique stores, ebay, everywhere 08:17 some of the stuff is fragile because it is 100 years okd 08:17 *old 08:18 You use it as a personal museum, right? 08:18 sort of 08:18 Interesting. 08:18 I have most of my antiques and vintage pcs (3 pcs) on my desk, but 1 has to stay at my Nan's house (lack of space) 08:19 Again husband is singing that song. 08:19 What song? 08:20 Don't be surprised, if he starts singing it here. 08:20 «I'm Blue» 08:20 i'm blue da ba dee dab a da 08:21 lol 08:21 it's called blue (da ba dee ba da) 08:21 i own the album. my dad got it i believe 08:23 Hi 08:23 I'm blue, dabba dee dab da 08:24 Dabba dee dabba da dabba dee dee da ba 08:24 Ahoy. 08:24 the good thing is that i don't have to do that dog thing tonight. it's next weekend. the bad part is that it cuts into my weekend b/c my mom will be gone that weekend and my dad and i always do guys weekends when she's gone 08:24 The real annoying dog is here in the chat. 08:24 lol 08:25 I can't let it go outta my brain. 08:26 Let it go, let it go 08:26 Turn away and slam the door 08:26 I don't care 08:26 what they're going to say 08:26 Let the storm rage on. 08:26 The cold never bothered me anyway 08:26 i hate when that happens shiva 08:26 i hate when u get a song stuck in ur head regardless whether it's a song u like or not 08:27 I don't like it too, but it depends on the song and the situation, when it's stucked. 08:28 to me, when a song i hate gets stuck in my head, i hate it even more. when a song i like gets stuck in my head, i lose interest in it 08:29 When I get a song stucked in the head, my wife sings Let it Go. 08:29 lol 08:30 It helped, until it got stucked in his head too. 08:30 lol 08:30 u know what's weird? I was on another chat site once and someone used the name fluttershy 08:31 so when i see u fluttershy, it reminds me of them 08:31 Well, she is someone like real Fluttershy. 08:31 Because I have pink hair and often wear green clothing. 08:32 Anyway, was that person male or female? 08:32 female i believe 08:32 i never watched their cam so idk 08:32 Oh, okay. 08:32 yeh 08:34 Have you seen IT? 08:34 We have. 08:35 yep 08:35 did u ask that b/c of my icon? lol 08:35 I saw your icon and remembered IT. 08:36 So I asked everyone (except my husband). 08:36 gotcha 08:36 yeh i saw IT twice 08:37 Old and new, you mean? 08:37 I haven't seen it yet 08:37 We won't spoil. 08:37 well old i saw like 20 times, new i saw twice 08:38 I liked the book more. 08:38 well most ppl would agree 08:38 i liked the movie but the book is always better 08:38 The book is expanded. 08:38 the movie is my fav of 2017 but def. not my fav movie 08:39 i don't even know what my fav movie is 08:39 I don't know too. 08:40 Just like a book, a song, etc. 08:40 i'm a huge movie "nerd" so i obv. love lots of movies 08:41 I've just remembered Final Fantasy series movies. 08:41 No real fans of the series will like them. 08:41 Especially Spirits Within. 08:42 That's not a Final Fantasy movie even. 08:42 Well, what about Advent Children? 08:43 I liked only battles between Sephiroth and Genesis and between Cloud and Sephiroth. 08:43 And the soundtrack was good. 08:44 Square Enix gave too many Final Fantasy VII's. 08:44 Aye. 08:46 Gtg, bye. 08:46 Bye 08:46 bye SHiva 08:46 *Shiva 08:46 bye 08:51 Soon we will visit St. Petersburg once again. 08:51 These days, someday. 08:52 I'll take a ride on my new scooter along with my husband. 08:52 He is professional in that. 08:53 He can ride a scooter without being tired through the whole city, and I'm surprised about that. 08:55 I heard, recently there a drunken man broke a face of a statue near the museum. 08:55 And now that statue is without its facem 08:55 *face. 08:56 xd 08:56 Bye, everyone. 2017 09 20